


Luna Llena.

by greedysoul



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedysoul/pseuds/greedysoul
Summary: No es mi primer trabajo, hace años solía hacer bastantes fanfics, pero es la primera vez que me lanzo con mi actual OTP.Seré sincera, y tengo una idea general, pero cada capítulo va avanzando de acuerdo a lo que vaya saliendo de mi cabeza, así que por favor, tengan mucha paciencia.¡Gracias por leer!
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 4





	Luna Llena.

Y con una apática mirada observa el amplio de la cancha en lo que Yamaguchi y Yachi continúan comentando el finalizado partido. Intercala la vista entre los jugadores que se están exhaustos, algunos se hidratan, otros mantienen animadas conversaciones con lo que supone son conocidos, otros están siendo entrevistados por la prensa nacional, y cómo no, si probablemente eran el futuro del volleyball nipón.

—Tsukki, con Yachi vamos a saludar a Hinata y Kageyama, ¿vienes?— Yamaguchi jala con suavidad del suéter de su mejor amigo, el que con sólo un movimiento de cabeza asiente a la propuesta.

Muchas situaciones pasaron desapercibidas a la vista del rubio mientras pone atención a Yachi y Yamaguchi antes de decidir descender por las gradas y llegar a los banquillos junto a la cancha. Una vez se encuentran en el lugar, inician una habitual conversación con sus ex compañeros de equipo, como siempre, dejando entrever su sarcástica personalidad frente a Kageyama, provocando la risa de todos los que les rodeaban.

Habían cosas que definitivamente no cambiaban y sostenían aquel aire de nostalgia cuando estaban todos juntos. Las emociones se aglomeran, y aunque Kei no era un sujeto que se aferrara a los sentimientos tanto como sus amigos, encontrarse con ellos siempre resultaba ser una experiencia agradable.

—¡Oi, Tsukishima! Haremos una fiesta esta noche para celebrar nuestro triunfo y por supuesto la derrota de Kageyama. ¿Vendrás?— Propone con entusiasmo Hinata. Antes que Tsukishima pudiera siquiera dar una respuesta, los gruñidos de Kageyama hacen eco en toda la estancia, robándose la mirada de las personas a su alrededor.

—Mañana no puedo volver demasiado tarde a Sendai, tengo trabajo. Pero, seguro. Sino, sé que Yamaguchi me arrastrará de igual forma.—

Yamaguchi parece celebrar victorioso por el poder que ejerce sobre su mejor amigo a la hora de llevarlo a fiestas o lugares más concurridos, y es que era el único con dicha capacidad, de lo contrario, optaría por viajar esa misma noche a su casa de vuelta.

—Entonces, es mejor que volvamos al hotel y nos preparemos.— Yachi sonríe emocionada.

—Tsukki, me adelantaré con Yachi.— Tsukishima simplemente eleva su pulgar hacia Yamaguchi, él tenía pensado recorrer un poco la ciudad en busca de algunos materiales que necesitaba para un próximo trabajo en el museo.  
Se despide momentáneamente de Kageyama y Hinata para dirigirse a la salida del gimnasio una vez repara en que la concurrencia en el interior disminuye. Sin embargo, sus pasos se ven interrumpidos por una mano que se posa sobre su hombro, lo que le obliga a darse la vuelta para identificar a la persona.

Alto, tanto como él, de cabello oscuro y un tanto desordenado, su rostro parece mucho más duro y afilado que la última vez que lo vio, más, dicha mirada era bastante distintiva, al igual que su sonrisa entre dientes.

El corazón del bloqueador da golpeteos violentos contra su pecho, incrédulo ante su encuentro. ¿Cómo no le vio antes?

—¿Te ibas a ir sin saludarme? ¡Cuánta crueldad, Tsukki!— La sonrisa de quién alguna vez fue su mentor, se extiende sin reparos. Da golpes muy suaves sobre su hombro sin dejar de parecer extremadamente emocionado.

—Uwah, Kuroo-san…— Es lo único que puede articular en ese instante, cuando su boca se mantiene abierta ante la sorpresa.

—¡¿Es lo único que tienes para decirme?! ¡Hace mucho no nos vemos cara a cara, Tsukki! — Kuroo parece mantener aquella personalidad confianzuda, pero tanto sus expresiones, así como su voz grave, le dan a entender que realmente los años habían pasado desde la última vez que se habían encontrado.

—No sé qué más podría decirte ahora mismo.— Sentencia de forma despreocupada, dirigiendo su mirada a la salida junto a ellos. Ahora se sentía un tanto incómodo, Kuroo pasa su brazo por encima de su hombro para prolongar su espontánea reunión, y como siempre, parecía no molestarle nada de lo que tuviera para decirle. —Estamos en medio de la salida y nos ven raro.—

—¡Sí, sí!— Kuroo no tiene problemas en deshacer el abrazo, no obstante, sostiene el contacto visual con Kei. —Me encantaría tener una conversación profunda ahora mismo, pero, debo ayudar a Kenma con la fiesta de esta noche en su casa, así que espero que asistas en verdad, Tsukki. Incluso tus mayores de Karasuno irán, así que no me puedes decir que “no”.—

Tsukishima hace una disimulada mueca, mostrándose disconforme con la presencia de Kuroo en la fiesta, y más, cuando ya había aceptado frente a sus amigos el asistir. —Seguro.—

—¡Perfecto! Entonces, nos veremos esta noche, Tsukki.— No se despide directamente, sólo alza la mano para desordenar los cabellos del menor y se pierde en el interior del gimnasio. Deja un Tsukishima completamente ansioso, confundido.

Abandona la estancia y mantiene acelerados pasos que raspan la acera, ignorando al gentío a su alrededor cuando se estrella con un par de personas. Siente la necesidad de tomar el primer tren bala y devolverse a Sendai antes de tener que volver a ver el rostro de Kuroo. La frustración se aglomera en su pecho y le obliga a hacerse a un lado en una de las plazoletas para sentarse en un banquillo; la respiración es irregular, el revoloteo en su estómago es tal que de pronto quiere vomitar.

Kuroo nunca le dañó como tal, sin embargo, fue su más grande confusión en la vida, a quien tuvo que bloquear de su cabeza para poder vivir en paz los siguientes años de preparatoria sin sentir el miedo o la inseguridad que conllevaba estar prendado a un hombre en un país tan conservador como Japón, y aún más, si sólo tenía dieciséis años.

Tras un par de minutos, exhala con mayor tranquilidad, percibiendo la calma en su interior, pero, aún con la inseguridad de presentarse en la casa Kenma. No había excusa que pudiera dar a Yamaguchi, después de todo, nunca se había enterado del interés que mantuvo por años por el ex capitán de Nekoma.

Optó por retomar el recorrido pensado con anterioridad y distraerse en lo que planeaba algún pretexto para rehuir de dicha reunión. Pero, nada convincente aterriza en su cabeza durante el tiempo que tarda en hacer las compras, volviendo finalmente al hotel tras hora y media de caminata por las calles de Tokyo.

—¡Tsukki! Tardaste, Hinata me ha dicho que alguien vendrá por nosotros a las 21:00, así que por favor, no te atrases.—

—No sé si pueda ir, Yamaguchi.— No es capaz de formular una mentira tan grande. —No tengo deseos de ir, quiero descansar.—

—P-pero, se lo prometimos a Hinata y a Kageyama, incluso los otros chicos irán.— Yamaguchi parecía decepcionado, tanto, que Tsukishima sentía su propio remordimiento por nunca haber confiado su malestar a su mejor amigo cuando aún cursaban el primer año de preparatoria. —Son pocas las posibilidades que tenemos para reunirnos todos. Además, Hinata me comentó que te vio hablando con Kuroo-san. ¿No es genial? Podrás ver incluso a personas como él, o Bokuto-san.—

Kei se eriza como si fuera un felino a la defensiva, arruga tanto su entrecejo, como su nariz y la mueca no pasa inadvertida para Yamaguchi. —¿Tsukki? Tsukki, ¿te encuentras bien?—

—Estoy bien… estoy bien, Yamaguchi.— Miente, rememorar sus sentimientos y dar una explicación de los mismos a esas alturas parece más complejo que simplemente aceptar ir un corto tiempo a la casa de Kenma, después de todo, lo único que debía hacer era evitar un segundo encuentro con Kuroo y su noche se mantendría en paz, ¿verdad? —Estoy en diez minutos, dile a Yachi que esté lista.— Sentenció finalmente.

Se dio una ducha rápida y no pensó demasiado en su atuendo, después de todo, sólo había llevado un cambio de pantalón y camisa, conservando su suéter.

El automóvil que iría por ellos, estuvo a las 21 en punto, tal como lo había previsto Hinata. Lo que no esperaban, era el lujo del mismo al tratarse de una limusina. Yachi y Yamaguchi se mostraron sorprendidos, a la vez que Tsukishima chasqueaba la lengua ante la exageración del vehículo. —Que ridículo, ¿por qué tendríamos que ir en algo tan ostentoso?—

—Oh, Tsukki, Tsukki. Le dije a Kenma que tendría invitados especiales y que me permitiera entregarles un lujo como tal. Aunque no es muy mi estilo montar esta clase de vehículos… ¿Qué les parece?— La voz del hombre que abandonaba la limusina para ofrecer la entrada a la misma, no hizo más que causar escalofríos en Kei. Sus amigos no se negaron a la cortesía de éste, más, el rubio pareció congelarse en ese mismo instante.

—Kuroo-san. ¿Qué haces aquí?—

—¿Qué más? He venido por ti, Tsukki.—

**Author's Note:**

> No es mi primer trabajo, hace años solía hacer bastantes fanfics, pero es la primera vez que me lanzo con mi actual OTP.  
> Seré sincera, y tengo una idea general, pero cada capítulo va avanzando de acuerdo a lo que vaya saliendo de mi cabeza, así que por favor, tengan mucha paciencia.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
